


After the game ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wślizguje się do szatni Louisa tuż po skończonym meczu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the game ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie "After the game" autorstwa http://amlour.tumblr.com/

           Louis wślizgnął się do szatni, pociągając kolejny łyk zimnej wody, zanim rzucił butelkę na bok. W tym czasie szatnia była zupełnie pusta; Louisowi zajęło sporo czasu, by zrobić kilka wywiadów i powiedzieć „cześć” wszystkim, więc wszystkich pozostałych zawodników już dawno nie było.  
           Chłopiec z Doncaster usiadł na ławce i zaczął pracować nad ciasno zawiązanymi sznurowadłami, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi szatni, zanim się otworzyły i zamknęły.  
 - Mogę dostać 20 minut? Potrzebuję szybkiego prysznica – powiedział Louis, domyślając się, że to jeden z dozorców, który chciał wyczyścić i zamknąć szatnię.  
           Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z cichym kliknięciem.  
 - Mogę ci w tym pomóc – zasugerował znajomy głos.  
           Louis obejrzał się przez ramię, by zobaczyć opartego o futrynę Harry’ego z twardym błyskiem w oczach. Choć, gdy oczy Louisa otaksowały ciało Harry’ego i zatrzymały się na jego kroczu, uświadomił sobie, że jego oczy nie były jedyną częścią chłopaka, która była raczej twarda.  
           Louis wstał, zapominając o w połowie rozwiązanych sznurowadłach, gdy zobaczył wymiary Harry’ego.  
 - Harry. Co ty tutaj robisz?  
           Harry nagle podszedł do Louisa, jedo długie nogi poruszyły się i po zaledwie kilku krokach stał u jego boku, bez słowa jego usta znalazły się na ustach Louisa. Zaskoczony, niski jęk przetoczył się przez gardło chłopaka, gdy Harry popchnął go na jedną z szafek.  
           Wargi Harry’ego były intensywne, jego zęby łapały dolną wargę Louisa, zagryzając ją i zdobywając tym samym kolejny jęk ze strony mężczyzny. Czubek języka Harry’ego wybiegł, liżąc miękko znaki po zębach, jakie zostawił i w milczeniu poprosił o możliwość wejścia. Louis ochoczo rozchylił wargi i język Harry’ego wił się sprawnie w jego ciepłych ustach.  
           Ciało Louisa było zarumienione, jego skóra zbyt gorąca. Jego język docisnął się do języka Harry’ego, miękki i gorący, i zręczny w jego ustach, gdy zaczął wić się na szafce. Biodra Harry’ego nagle wystrzeliły do przodu, uderzając w ciało Louisa i przyciskając go, trzymając nadal, kiedy przerwał pocałunek.  
 - Boże, Lou. Wiesz jak cholernie gorąco teraz wyglądasz? – jęknął Harry, a jego opuchnięte i lśniące usta poruszyły się przy uchu Louisa.  
           Jego biodra powoli kręciły się na przeciw Louisa, przyciskając się mocno, ale powoli, drażniąc starszego chłopaka.  
 - Harry. – Louis mruknął bez tchu.  
           Harry zignorował go, składając pocałunki na linii jego szczęki.  
 - Wiesz, jak bardzo chciałem po prostu zerwać twoje cholerne ubranie i pieprzyć cię tam, na tym boisku? – Jego głos był ochrypły, jego erekcja napierała na dżinsy, gdy przycisnął się do Louisa swoją twardą długością przez jego strój piłkarski.  
           Louis jęknął na słowa Harry’ego. Osunął się na kolana, ręce układając na dżinsach Harry’ego i pracując nad guzikami, ściągnął je w dół tak, że sięgnęły do kolan. Cienka tkanina bokserek Harry’ego była już zaskakująco wilgotna od ejakulatu, ale kiedy Louis zorientował się, że Harry prawdopodobnie był tak twardy już na początku meczu, już go to tak nie dziwiło.  
           Sięgnął ręką, kilka razy przesuwając dłonią po okrytym materiałem penisie Harry’ego, zdobywając tym samym miękki jęk od chłopaka w kręconych włosach. Louis pochylił się do przodu, przebiegając językiem wzdłuż wilgotnej tkaniny, a jego palce już wiły się pod gumką. Harry pochylił się do przodu, rękoma przytrzymując się szafki, kiedy próbował utrzymać się, a Louis jednym, płynnym ruchem ściągnął bokserki w dół nóg Harry’ego, uwalniając jego penisa.  
           Ręka Louisa zacisnęła się w pięść wokół podstawy erekcji Harry’ego, czubek jego języka – gorący i różowy – zaczął zalotnie zlizywać preejakulant, który zebrał się w szczelinie jego główki. Jego wargi powoli zakryły główkę, biorąc ją do ust, gdy pochylił głowę w dół, wzdłuż długości Harry’ego, jego ręka wciąż powoli przesuwała się u jego podstawy, gdzie wiedział, że nie sięgnie ustami.  
           Harry spojrzał w dół, a widok był tak cudownie obsceniczny, że poczuł, jak przebiega przez niego dreszcz. Louis klęczał na kolanach, jego intensywnie niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się śmiało w Harry’ego, obserwując wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy znikał w ustach Louisa. Jego policzki były zapadnięte i lekko zaczerwienione z podniecenia, gdy jego gorący, ślizgi język gładził spód penisa Harry’ego.  
           Ręka Louisa skręciła się wokół penisa, gdy odciągnął głowę, poruszając się teraz w stabilniejszym tempie, gdy odnalazł swój rytm. Ślina ściekała z kącików jego ust, spływając w dół podbródka i tworząc mokre ślady, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi, skupiając się wyłącznie na tym, by Harry czuł się dobrze.  
           Drugą ręką sięgnął, chwytając uda Harry’ego i pozwalając sobie wbić lekko paznokcie w miękkie, blade ciao. Harry jęknął, prawie opadając do przodu, a jego kolana drżały niebezpiecznie. Spojrzał w dół na Louisa, którego pełne usta wykrzywiały się w uśmiechu wokół penisa Harry’ego. Powoli wyciągnął erekcję młodszego chłopaka ze swoich ust, z obscenicznym mokrym dźwiękiem, wyciskając lekki pocałunek na czubku penisa.  
           Harry warknął, sięgając w dół by złapać ramiona Louisa i podciągnąć go w górę. Jego usta zmiażdżyły te Louisa, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, by spróbować uzyskać zgodę na ich otwarcie, co umożliwiłoby jego językowi wślizgnął się w usta Louisa. Jego ręce szarpnęły spodenki Louisa i bokserki, jednym ruchem gromadząc je wokół kostek chłopaka. Starszy wyszedł z nich z łatwością, kopiąc je na bok i poruszył nogami, gdy Harry zacisnął ręce wokół jego nagich bioder. Jego długie palce wbiły się w skórę Louisa, przesuwając się w dół, aby złapać za jedno z kolan Louisa, by jednym nagłym szarpnięciem podciągnąć jego lewą nogę, owijając ją wokół własnej talii.  
           Louis westchnął na ten nagły ruch, natychmiast owijając ramiona wokół Harry’ego, gdy starał się uspokoić. Harry sięgnął do wejścia Louisa i jednym, płynnym ruchem wypchnął biodra do przodu, wchodząc w niego.  
           Starszy chłopak jęknął, palce wbijając w twarde plecy Harry’ego. Dźwięk odbił się echem po pomieszczeniu, ale zanim echo zniknęło, Harry cofnął się, pozostawiając tylko czubek wewnątrz Louisa. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, a jego oczy były nadal ciemne z podniecenia i pożądania, gdy uśmiechnął się do Louisa, zanim ponownie wbił się w niego, biodrami zderzając się z Louisem, gdy zagrzebywał się głęboko w starszym chłopaku.  
 -  _Kurwa_. – Louis westchnął, nie mogąc znaleźć więcej mocy, by umieścić ją w swoim głosie.  
           Stał na czubkach palców, usiłując wyjść na przeciw pchnięciom Harry’ego, poruszając biodrami z drżącymi ustami. Harry wycofał się, jego usta zatrzymały się na obojczykach Louisa, zanim ponownie w niego wszedł, rozciągając go i sprawiając, że czuł się tak cholernie  _pełny._  
 - M-mocniej – wychrypiał Louis, gdy wargi Harry’ego przyciskały się do jego skóry tuż nad kołnierzykiem koszulki piłkarskiej.  
           Harry uśmiechnął się, przyciskając twarz do szyi Louisa, powoli wycofując się, jakby się z nim bawiąc, pozwalając napięciu wisieć w powietrzu. Jednym nagłym ruchem uderzył w głąb Louisa, zdobywając zadowolony jęk. Biodra Louisa wysunęły się do przodu, naciskając na ciało młodszego chłopaka tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł, zanim Harry odsunął się i po raz kolejny uderzył, w cudownym, nierównym rytmie.  
           Louis sięgnął do przodu, szukając swojego zaniedbanego penisa, ale ręce Harry’ego wystrzeliły, łapiąc oba jego nadgarstki i z łatwością wyciągając je nad głowę. Udało mu się przytrzymać je jedną ręką, drugą ześlizgując się w dół, do penisa Louisa. Jego długie palce owinęły się wokół niego, skręcając i poruszając w stałym rytmie, który pasował do tempa jego pchnięć.  
           Louis odchylił głowę i jęk opuścił jego obrzęknięte usta. Czuł, jak jego palce podkurczają się, gdy zalewał go orgazm, wciągając go do środka.  
           Harry czuł, jak Louis zaczyna się ślizgać i zwiększył szybkość swoich pchnięć, wypełniając pomieszczenie dźwiękiem skóry uderzającej w skórę, gdy obaj jęczeli w wilgotnym powietrzu szatni.  
           Louis doszedł jako pierwszy; doszedł w ręku Harry’ego, opryskując także swój brzuch zakryty koszulką piłkarską, chociaż był zbyt pogrążony w orgazmie, by się tym przejmować. Uczucie pulsującej długości starszego chłopaka okazało się dla Harry’ego zbyt wielkie i po kilku dzikich pchnięciach, spuścił się wewnątrz niego, dysząc drżąco, wciąż przyciśnięty ciasno do jego klatki piersiowej.  
           Gdy skończył, Harry pochylił się do przodu, opierając czoło o czoło Louisa i składając delikatne pocałunki na jego zaczerwienionej i lekko spoconej twarzy; obojgu brakował tchu, by mówić.


End file.
